Diabetics with gallbladder and gastrointestinal (i) motility have been found to have a higher incidence of gallstones and symptoms ranging from a premature feeling of fullness during meals, nausea, vomiting, bloating and diarrhea. The cause has been associated with autonomic nerve damage of an irreversible nature. We hypothesize that diabetes may be an important factor in the pathogenesis of gallbladder and I motor dysfunction.